Beso y Bofetada
by Chica Slytherin
Summary: "A los que son como nosotros una distracción nos cuesta la vida" las palabras de Ivy retumbaron en su cabeza. Pero cuando el impacto llegó, todo fue silencio y oscuridad.


Disclaimer: Gotham y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Aclaración: Este fic contiene SPOILERS del capítulo 02x04 titulado «Stricke Force» si no viste el episodio aún, te recomiendo que detengas la lectura y la inicies con el capítulo ya visto. Nada más por el momento.

* * *

 **Beso y Bofetada**

 _«_ _A los que son como nosotros una distracción nos cuesta la vida_ _»_ _las palabras de Ivy retumbaron en su cabeza. Pero cuando el impacto llegó, todo fue silencio y oscuridad._

.

.

.

Estaba oscuro, como siempre. Era de noche, pero eso no importaba, no había diferencia entre horas. La ciudad era gris y húmeda, buenos condimentos para los protagonistas de aquel escenario: el crimen y el delito.

Podía apreciarlo todo desde la terraza de aquel edificio abandonado. Uno de sus lugares favoritos. Alto, solitario y silencioso. Le permitía apreciar las altas y bajas construcciones, los autos, las luces, los recovecos sombríos. Gotham era un gigantesco hormiguero en movimiento y ella su principal admiradora.

Había pasado varias horas corriendo, había pasado varias horas deambulando. Buscando paz para la guerra que tenía en su mente. Esperando huir de las preguntas acosadoras de Ivy y de aquella voz que no estaba ahí pero hacía eco en sus oídos.

 _«Su vida será mucho mejor sin ti en ella»_

La frase fue pronuncia una sola vez, pero Selina la oyó miles de veces. Desde que esas palabras fueron pronunciadas quedaron revotando en su cabeza.

Llevó su mano hacia la mejilla izquierda, donde recibió la bofetada.

 _«Sé que lo mataste»_

Habían pasado algunos días de aquello. El golpe le dolió sólo por unos momentos, pero las palabras continuaban y seguían lastimando.

Giró sobre sus talones, dispuesta a bajar y mezclarse con el resto de los habitantes.

La confusión la invadía por momentos. No pudo evitar analizar la frase del mayordomo. Había sido corta, pero contundente, exactamente como el golpe que le propinó. Pudo sentirlo intentando proteger a Bruce de todo lo que ella era, de todo lo que representaba.

Ella fue hiriente con el muchacho más de una vez, sí, era cierto. Se había burlado de él en más de una ocasión e incluso llegó a mentirle cuando él sólo era amable y dulce con ella. Pero sintió que Alfred trazó una grieta entre ambos, una línea que marcaba sus diferentes orígenes. Intentando lastimarla para que se aleje y lo había conseguido.

Con los pies en el suelo, comenzó a caminar entre la gente. Camuflada entre las personas, abajo, otra vez, en la ciudad. Sus piernas avanzaban sobre la acera un poco más rápido de lo normal. El aroma a comida que salía de los negocios llegó a su nariz y recordó que no había comido nada desde el mediodía. Frenó un momento su andar y comenzó a echar miradas fugaces en busca de una víctima.

—Aquí estás. Te estuve buscando.

Giró para quedar de frente a la pequeña y desaliñada Ivy. Su ropa estaba sucia como de costumbre y su cabello más despeinado y rebelde de lo habitual.

—Ten.

Su amiga le estaba ofreciendo un sandwich de pollo bastante generoso.

—Gracias, ¿cómo lo conseguiste? —preguntó Selina mientras lo aceptaba.

—Si no lo quieres, dámelo —respondió Ivy con un marcado tono de impaciencia.

Selina levantó las manos indicándole que tenía razón. Las preguntas alteraban a Ivy, había muchas cosas que la sacaban de quicio. Era una niña difícil, pero ella también lo era y en cierto punto la comprendía.

La mayor parte de los ciudadanos ya estaban llegando a sus casas. Ambas caminaron sin hablar hasta una estación iluminada donde solían reunirse los jóvenes que vivían en las mismas condiciones que ellas. Las calles estaban despejadas y permanecer en grupo era una manera de protegerse de los delincuentes peligrosos de Gotham.

Tomaron asiento en un banco mientras terminaban lo poco que quedaba de la cena de esa noche. La temperatura había bajado un poco y podía sentirse. Selina frotó sus manos intentando calentarlas con poco éxito.

—¿Y lo encontraste?

Cerró los ojos con cansancio. Ivy otra vez rompía el hielo con sus preguntas. Era una persona sumamente curiosa e inquisidora. Era la clase de persona que disfruta de recibir respuestas pero detesta tener que darlas.

—¿Encontrar qué, Ivy? —respondió en tono desinteresado y con la vista fija en el suelo.

—Estás pensando todo el tiempo, no es típico en ti.

Sonrió divertida ante el comentario sin filtro. Agradecida de recibirlo. Nada le había parecido gracioso desde aquel encuentro.

—Gracias, Ivy. En verdad —dijo sincera—. Sé que he estado extraña estos días.

—Estás ausente.

La respuesta la desconcertó un poco.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Tú estás aquí y tu cabeza en otra parte. No sé qué es lo que te sucede, pero estás ausente todo el tiempo. Ni siquiera notas que tienes hambre. No me molesta conseguir comida para las dos, pero en esta ciudad a los que son como nosotros, una distracción nos cuesta la vida.

Eso la heló. La pequeña huérfana estaba en lo correcto. Sólo había estado pensando en ese viejo, en quitarlo de su cabeza. Había repetido tantas veces la situación en su cabeza que se aisló completamente de lo demás.

Se puso de pie. Aquello fue como una segunda bofetada. Enfadada con ella misma por haberse reducido de ese modo tan humillante.

Acomodó su calzado y su cabello, lista para irse.

—¿A dónde vas?

Ivy se alteró. Caminar sola por los rincones de Gotham en la oscuridad era una de las malas costumbres que Selina había adoptado.

—No te vayas.

La frase llegó a sus oídos, pero no importaba. Ivy solía exagerar.

Corrió velozmente por las aceras y subió las escaleras de emergencia con agilidad. Se tomó un pequeño respiro al llegar a la azotea, esa era la clave. Flexionó las rodillas y miró hacia adelante con decisión. Dio dos pasos atrás y corrió con rapidez, tomando envión.

Saltó.

Aterrizó con la elegancia de un felino. No por nada la apodaban «CAT». Sonrió, orgullosa. La agilidad y plasticidad que ella tenía para moverse por la ciudad del crimen no la tenía ningún otro ladrón de su edad, al igual que su capacidad de salto.

Repitió la acción. Tomó impulso y llegó al siguiente techo.

Sólo quedaba uno más. Uno más para llegar a la terraza de aquel almacén, podría tomar unos dulces y dárselos a la pelirroja en agradecimiento. Intentar entrar en el negocio mientras funcionaba era arriesgado, pero por la noche no lo era y ella lo sabía. Después de todo había tomado pequeñas cosas, entrando por la puerta que estaba en lo alto.

Repitió el procedimiento. Dio unos pasos atrás y comenzó a correr para tomar impulso. Entonces lo recordó.

 _«Su vida será mucho mejor sin ti en ella»_

Pudo sentir el desprecio en sus palabras. Bruce era un muchacho educado, de buena posición. Heredero de un imperio, con un futuro prospero y exitoso. Ella era una huérfana, una niña de las calles, sin hogar; ladrona y también asesina.

 _Asesina._

Fue en el último paso donde falló, en el borde. Ella lo sabía. La falta de concentración la traicionó en el último segundo.

Esta vez, fue Ivy a quién escuchó.

 _«A los que son como nosotros una distracción nos cuesta la vida»_

Se permitió gritar mientras caía. Cuando el impacto llegó, todo fue silencio y oscuridad.

* * *

Estaba enfocado en aquellos papeles. La investigación de las empresas Wayne no era un trabajo fácil. Y desde que Alfred aceptó darle el entrenamiento, no tenía mucho tiempo para dedicarle a su investigación. Después de todo, había regresado a la escuela y a sus cenas protocolares, además de agregarle una cuota de actividad física. Pero no le desagradaba del todo. En esas cenas y en el colegio se encontraba con su nueva compañera y nueva amiga, la bella Silver St. Cloud. Sobrina de Theo Galavan, el hombre que le salvó la vida asesinando a aquel mago loco de la fiesta de donación.

La fiesta…

Suspiró al recordarla. Esa era la última vez que había visto a su «amiga» aunque no estaba muy seguro de que ella lo considerara a él del mismo modo. Selina no demostró el mínimo interés en él durante la gala. No sólo le había dicho de forma cortante que estaba «trabajando» sino que tampoco había contestado su confesión de extrañarla. Además de no volver con él cuando la locura se desató.

Sí, él le había dicho que no esperaba que regresara con él, pero por un fugaz momento tuvo la esperanza de que ella fuera con él en busca de su mayordomo, quien en ausencia de sus padres era su familia.

Otra vez la puntada. Esa puntada en el pecho cada vez que la recordaba. Seguía echándola de menos, claro que sí. Había compartido con ella momentos que ningún muchacho de su edad había experimentado, situaciones sumamente riesgosas donde se vieron involucrados, entre ellas, el asesinato de sus padres. Ambos se ayudaron mutuamente cuando entraron los asesinos a su casa. Ella le mostró su mundo en esa oportunidad. Ella le dio su primer beso. Ella fue la primera en romperle el corazón. Ella lo acompañó cuando hirieron a Alfred. Y ella terminó con Reggie para protegerlos a ambos…

Selina era todo eso. La primera y la única en muchas cosas. Era un trago dulce y amargo. Era un beso y una bofetada.

En algunas ocasiones sintió que estaba traicionándola al sentirse tan a gusto en compañía de la nueva chica. Alguien tan diferente a ella. Las características de una eran lo opuesto de la otra. Una era amable, dulce, fina y la otra ruda, tosca y áspera. Sí, así sería como muchos lo verían, Alfred también tendría esa visión común. Pero _Cat_ era distinta y él tenía un lazo con ella que no tenía con ninguna otra persona.

Dio un sorbo a la taza y notó que el café se había enfriado. Frotó sus dedos en su frente, el dolor de cabeza se había convertido en algo habitual.

Continuó leyendo los papeles y a medida que avanzaba, más deseaba que ese ordenador estuviese listo. El rompecabezas que tenía que armar estaba lleno de piezas distintas y falsas.

El teléfono sonó y cortó sus pensamientos.

—¿Sí?

* * *

Estaba a la mitad de algo. Estaba en dos lugares a la vez. No estaba segura de en cuál quedarse. Estaba flotando. Se debatía en algo que no entendía.

 _…había tal mezcla de dulzura y malicia en los modales de Elizabeth…_

Se removió. No sabía si subir o bajar. Tenía un pie de un lado y uno en el otro, ¿izquierda o derecha?

 _…nunca había estado tan ensimismado con una mujer como lo estaba con ella…_

Era reír o llorar. Era la tierra o el cielo.

 _…procure refrenar ese algo, rayando en la presunción y en la impertinencia, que su dama posee…_

En realidad era dormir o despertar.

Abrió los ojos. Pestañeó varias veces para ver con más claridad. No reconocía el lugar. Intentó incorporarse y sintió un fuerte dolor en el torso.

—No te muevas.

Reconoció la voz. Bruce puso sus manos suavemente sobre sus hombros indicándole que se recueste. No tenía muy claro qué era lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde estoy?

Preguntó odiándose por el tono de angustia en su voz.

—Shh… tranquila.

Bruce intentó serenarla.

—La bella durmiente despertó —dijo el detective Gordon acercándose junto con Alfred.

Selina miró con recelo al mayordomo por una fracción de segundo.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

Hizo su mayor esfuerzo por sonar enojada. Detestaba repetir las cosas. Su falta de paciencia y el dolor de cabeza no eran una buena combinación.

—Te caíste de una azotea o saltaste de ella, eso lo sabrás tú. Macky vino con Ivy al departamento de policía y me dijo que te encontraron inconsciente sobre un montón de basura.

Intentó procesar la información. Era cierto. Recordó la caída, el grito y la pared del edificio sobre el que no logró aterrizar.

—Supongo que los gatos no siempre caen de pie —bromeó el detective.

Alfred se mantuvo erguido, sin mover un solo músculo. Bruce controló la pequeña sonrisa que sus labios estaban por formar, sí, su amiga había perdido una de sus nueve vidas.

—Los doctores dicen que estarás bien —comentó con alegría el joven Wayne.

Estaba dichoso de que sólo estuviera lastimada. El estilo de vida de Selina era arriesgado al igual que la ciudad donde vivían y en las circunstancias en las que se encontraba Gotham, era un milagro sólo salir herido.

—Tienes la pierna rota. Te lastimaste las costillas, además de algunos cortes menores en las zonas expuestas como las manos y el rostro —la informó Gordon.

El detective torcía la boca en una mueca que ella no supo cómo interpretar.

—¿Y eso es estar bien? —dijo irónica.

Resopló. Debía estar agradecida que los dueños de aquellos locales acumularan bolsas llenas de porquería entre los edificios.

Comprobó que tenía la pierna rota. El torso y la cabeza le dolían. Sus dedos y palmas estaban raspados. Le hubiese gustado revisar su rostro, pero no quedaría como una tonta preguntando por un espejo.

¿Cuántas cosas pasaron mientras estaba inconsciente?

Echó una mirada al cuarto en el que se encontraba. Estaba limpio y prolijo. Su cama era la única que había. En la mesita de noche descansaba un libro y se lucía un florero decorado con rosas rojas y blancas. Estaba segura que el joven millonario había arreglado todo.

Sonrió.

—Son para ti, ¿te gustan? —preguntó Bruce.

Ella sintió algo de temor en su voz al preguntar.

¡Por supuesto que le gustaban! siempre que los huérfanos recibían regalos era calzado usado o ropas desgastadas. Era la primera vez que le obsequiaban algo tan bonito, especialmente para ella.

—Sí —Respondió con honestidad—. Quisiera olerlas, ¿me das una?

Bruce tomó una de las flores. Había pedido rosas sin espinas para evitar que ella se lastimara los dedos. La miró a los ojos y le entregó la flor.

Ella acarició su nariz con los suaves pétalos. Inhaló el aroma y quedó encantada.

—Selina, saldrás del hospital en uno o dos días —Jim hizo una pausa. Sabía que ella se rehusaría a cualquier cosa que le propusieran—. Luego tendrás que irte, ¿tienes donde ir?

La joven continuó respirando el delicado perfume.

—A la calle, tal vez algún refugio.

Contestó con naturalidad, restándole importancia al asunto.

Sabía que era una tontería. Andar por las calles de Gotham en esas condiciones, sin tener la posibilidad de correr... Sería presa fácil para los delincuentes y locos sueltos.

—Sabes que no es una opción —replicó Jim con autoridad. Rechazando las palabras de la chica. Sabía que la muchacha infringía la ley, de una manera menor en comparación a los demás. Pero era algo así como su ladrona favorita y le tenía estima. No quería que saliera herida.

—Puedes venir a mi casa —ofreció esperanzado el joven Wayne.

Ella dejó caer su brazo con desgano sobre la cama sin soltar la flor.

Le devolvió la mirada a su amigo. Esa mirada que ponía una barrera entre ambos.

—No.

—Pero…

—No, B.

El ambiente se había cargado de tensión. Un silencio incomodo llenó la habitación del hospital. Ninguno cedería su posición.

Sabía que su respuesta había herido los sentimientos del chico, otra vez. Resopló, cansada de lastimarlo siempre.

El mayordomo se aclaró la garganta y las miradas se giraron hacia él.

—Si me permite, Amo Bruce. Creo que puedo convencer a la señorita Kyle de venir con nosotros a la mansión.

—No me digas —respondió ella. Sonriendo con sorna.

—Sólo necesitaré un momento a solas con ella —agregó el hombre.

Bruce frunció el ceño y encontró en Jim la misma desorientación.

—Si me permiten, Amo, detective —pidió Alfred.

—Déjalo —dijo ella, muy segura de sí misma. Mientras les hacía un gesto señalando la puerta.

Bruce y Jimmy salieron sin comprender. El joven no tenía esperanzas en que ella fuese a cambiar de opinión. Era la chica o más bien, la persona más testaruda que haya tratado.

Alfred y Selina se miraban fijamente. Con hostilidad. El silencio era escandaloso y fuerte. Ambos tenían muy presente su último encuentro.

—Vendrás con nosotros a la Mansión Wayne. Como invitada del Amo.

* * *

Ambos se encontraban de pie en el pasillo. Jim bebía sorbos del mal café que servían en el hospital, en algún momento hubiera pensado que era desagradable, pero tantas horas en el departamento de policía hicieron que el café mal preparado se vuelva un sabor cotidiano y familiar.

—Lo sabía, no debí venir...

El joven Wayne miraba el suelo. Su voz hubiera sido imperceptible, pero el silencio que dominaba el lugar permitió que sus palabras llegaran a oídos del detective.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Gordon sabía que los niños eran amigos y por eso se tomó el trabajo de llamarlo y mantenerlo al tanto de la situación.

—Es obvio. Selina... no es una persona que se preocupe por los demás. Siento que nuestra amistad es sólo de mi parte.

—No es la chica más afectuosa de la ciudad, pero sí. Ella se preocupa por ti.

Aclaró con suavidad Jimmy dándole un último sorbo al vaso.

—Ella siempre se va —reflexionó Bruce con cansancio—. La noche del baile, cuando aparecieron esos hombres... dejé a Alfred tirado en el suelo para buscarla entre la multitud hasta encontrarla... nos pusimos a salvo por un momento, le dije que debía volver por Alfred y ella sólo se fue.

El detective miraba y escuchaba con atención el relato del chico.

La decepción en la voz de Bruce aumentaba conforme avanzaba en su relato.

-Sabía que no vendría conmigo, pero supongo que una parte de mí tenía esperanza de que me acompañara.

Se tomó unos segundos para continuar. El compartirle esto a Jim, era comenzar aceptar algo que no quería ver.

—Le confesé que la echaba de menos y ella guardó silencio. Sé que ella no se expresa de esa manera, pero aún así me sentí algo decepcionado, vacío.

La tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos. Y es que Bruce no era un muchacho que ocultara bien sus sentimientos. Era un chico honesto, transparente, cristalino. Fácil de leer.

Jim carraspeó.

—Como dije antes. No es la niña más afectuosa, pero... si no se preocupara por ti ¿Cómo crees que logré entrar al baile cuando Los Maníacos tomaron control de la fiesta sin ser visto por nadie?

Algo tembló dentro de su estómago. Y la escena de él junto con su amiga bajando las escaleras vino a su mente.

«Usé este camino para meterme a la fiesta. Suerte que esos idiotas no lo conocieran.»

—¿Ella te ayudó a entrar? —preguntó con con marcada desconfianza.

Una media sonrisa se formó en los labios del detective, quien hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza.

Su mirada recuperó brilló al ver a su amigo confirmándole la noticia.

—Sé algo más, pero ella no sabe lo que vi y agradecería que lo mantengas en secreto...

—No diré nada —aseguró.

—La vi escabullirse entre las cortinas. Estuvo espiando. Se marchó cuando vio que te fuiste a salvo a tu casa.

El pequeño sonrió, iluminando su rostro.

—Ella siempre vuelve, Bruce —le aseguró Jim.

Confiaba plenamente en las palabras del detective. Selina había dicho que no volvería, pero sí regresó y lo hizo por él. El relato lo había alegrado, llenándolo de esperanzas.

Sin pensarlo, puso sus pies en marcha, de vuelta a la habitación de la chica.

* * *

—Vendrás con nosotros a la Mansión Wayne. Como invitada del Amo —declaró el hombre.

Alfred se mantenía sereno, pero sus palabras eran duras. No era una petición, era una orden.

—¿Y cómo me llevarás? ¿Me jalaras del cabello y me forzaras a entrar? —contestó sarcástica.

-Esa es una posibilidad —respondió con una sonrisa falsa, como si realmente deseara hacerlo—. Pero el Amo Bruce no es un joven que apoye ese tipo de acciones.

Un corto pero tenso silencio se hizo presente.

—A decir verdad, creo que perdí un poco los estribos contigo—reconoció.

—No necesito tus disculpas.

—No estaba disculpándome —aclaró con frialdad—. Dije que perdí el control por un momento, pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice. Y si planeas decirle algo al Maestro Bru…

—No te delataré —lo cortó ella-. No soy una soplona. Puede que sea diferente a él, puede que su vida sea mejor sin mí, después de todo yo soy una ladrona de las calles de esta ciudad. Pero yo tampoco me arrepiento de lo que hice. Y si empujé a tu amigo por esa ventana fue porque estaba cuidando de Bruce y de mí misma. No me disculparé por ello y si tuviera que hacerlo de nuevo… no dudaría en repetirlo.

El mayordomo se quedó estático. Tardando un momento en asimilar las palabras de Selina. La chica era como una navaja, filosa, precisa, certera y peligrosa.

—Yo puedo cuidar perfectamente de él —intentado dejarlo en claro.

—Yo te vi en el hospital —confesó—. Si tu amigo te envió allí, ¿qué quedaba para el mío?

Alfred detuvo su respiración por un momento. Escucharla hablar de Reggie y la seguridad de Bruce lograba alterar sus nervios.

Observó por completo a la joven. Tratando de encontrar algo que no estaba allí. Esa mocosa que parecía una muñeca de trapo descocida y maltratada tenía agallas. Estaba midiendo fuerzas con una niña recostada en la cama de un hospital con los huesos rotos.

—Debes venir a la mansión con nosotros —dijo en un tono más tranquilo—. Sé que le haces daño, pero también, de alguna forma que no entiendo y estoy seguro, no entenderé, tú le haces bien al Amo. No quiero verlo con la mirada perdida, preguntándose cómo o dónde te encuentras cuando no eres capaz de caminar por tu propia cuenta.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio. Alfred había captado toda su atención.

—Así que te pido, que dejemos de lado todas nuestras diferencias y nos acompañes. Para que Bruce esté tranquilo. Si lo estimas, vendrás.

Sintió sinceras las palabras del mayordomo. Sabía que estaba enfadado con ella y que la consideraba una mala influencia. También comprendía que se lo pedía por la paz mental de Bruce y no por ella.

—Yo...

La puerta se abrió, cortando su respuesta.

* * *

Bruce entró en la habitación cortando las palabras de Selina.

—¿Interrumpo? —preguntó. Mirándolos a ambos.

—No —sentenció el mayordomo-. Los dejaré solos, Amo.

Ella se indignó. Cuando sentía que finalmente estaban entendiéndose, él se retiraba dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

—¿Entonces, vendrás con nosotros?

Lo ignoró.

—¿Qué era eso de la chica y su mezcla de malicia y dulzura? —lo miró divertida—, ¿estabas leyéndome?

Tomó el libro de la mesita y lo agitó suavemente.

Él se sonrojó y ella volvió a sonreír picara.

—Es uno de los favoritos de mi madre... era.

Había una nota de tristeza en la última palabra.

—Bueno, puedes seguir leyéndome si quieres —respondió rápido para que él no entristeciera—. O puedo leerlo yo por mi cuenta cuando salga de aquí y vaya a tu casa.

El rostro de Bruce se iluminó. Era como si el sol hubiera salido en sus ojos.

—¿Vendrás? —preguntó sin poder creérselo.

—Sí, iré.

Impulsivamente la abrazó, soltándola de forma inmediata al escucharla quejarse. Por un momento olvidó el accidente que sufrió su amiga.

—Bueno, basta de tanta cursilería —cortó ella—, ¿me leerás o no?

Selina era una chica agridulce. Era una cucharada de sal y otra de azúcar.

Él, gustoso, tomó el libro para retomar la lectura en la página donde se había quedado.

—No, del principio. No recuerdo con exactitud.

Él sonrió y volvió al inicio.

— _«_ Es una verdad mundialmente reconocida que un hombre soltero, poseedor de una gran fortuna, necesita una esposa… _»_

Las mejillas de Bruce se tiñeron de un rojo manzana al leer la primera oración. Escondió el rubor de su rostro detrás del libro, sin notar que Selina había reaccionado de la misma manera.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Hola! Estoy escribiendo el final mientras escucho The Beatles y tomo un café :)

Si llegaste hasta aquí, es porque leíste todo el fic. A decir verdad, no sé si es bueno o malo, interesante o no, pero la razón por la que lo escribí, es por el último (momentáneamente) capítulo de la serie. Supongo que a medida que avance, dentro de varios episodios/semanas las cosas cambiaran (para bien o mal) pero me urgía juntarlos a ambos y como no soy guionista de Gotham, todo terminó aquí.

Si te gustó o no, puedes decírmelo, agradecería mucho los comentarios. Sepan que tienen toda la libertad para expresarse con lo que respecta a la actitud de Alfred para con Cat. Fue muy feo verla así de triste :(

Aclaro que el libro que Bruce está leyendo es «Orgullo y prejuicio» de Jane Austen; por si alguien tiene curiosidad. Y Macky es el chico al que interrogan en el departamento de policía, al que Alfred le da dinero para que confiese en el capítulo 10 de la primera temporada.

Bueno, estas notas se prolongaron mucho ya. Saludos y un abrazo fuerte.

An.


End file.
